Perfect Nightmare
by xYaoiLover321x
Summary: Tenten had a hard childhood. But when a certain somebody comes and steals her heart, will she be able to let love in? R&R :
1. School Days

Yay! I love this couple! But anyways, I think you guys are really going to like this.

Implied rape at the start! DX Poor baby...

Enjoy! I do not own Naruto XD

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"_Stop! Please!"_

"_Shh. You wouldn't want anyone to hear us, now would we?"_

"_Let go of me! Why are you doing this?"_

"_You're so beautiful when you're angry."_

"_Get off of me!"_

"_Want to play a game?"_

"_Fuck you!"_

"_Oh, that would be fun." _

"_Don't touch me!"_

"_Come on babe, don't be like that."_

…

"_Wait, what are you doing?"_

"_This won't hurt a bit."_

"_NO!"_

* * *

"Tenten! Wake up!"

I jumped at the sound of the familiar voice.

It was Sakura Haruno.

Her pink hair was tied up into two pig-tails and her green eyes sparkled.

She is one of my best friends. She had the biggest crush on Sasuke Uchiha. Well, for starters, pretty much every girl did.

"Uh? What? Oh, sorry. I guess I must have dosed off again." I said, rubbing my sleep deprived eyes.

"…did you have the dream again?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah…" I replied.

There was a long silence. I looked up to see we were the only two in the classroom. I the bell had already rung. Guess I slept through health class. Then out of nowhere, Ino appeared, dragging Hinata with her.

"Are you guys going home or what?" she asked letting go of Hinata's arm.

"Y-yeah the b-bell rung 10 minutes ago." Hinata stuttered out, rubbing the red mark on her arm.

Ino Yamanako had long blonde hair that was always pulled back into a pony tail. Her eyes were like deep hollows, but really pretty and blue. Unlike Sakura, she had a boyfriend. His name is Sai. He wasn't…normal. Now, don't get me wrong. He's a nice guy and all, an amazing artist with a brain to match but…he's very…umm…..how can you describe him? Uh…perverted and knows too much for his own good. Yep. That's him.

Hinata Hyuuga, on the other hand, was single.

She had a long-term crush on the class clown, Naruto Uzumaki. But, with her being so shy, she hasn't had the courage to ask him out.

She has eyes sort of like Ino's but more pearl like, actually. They were a soft purple. Her hair is long and navy colored. She was very beautiful and came from a huge and rich family. She actually didn't even know how guys stared at her in one day. The number was high.

Sakura grabbed my book bag for me and I got up out of my desk. We walked over to Ino and Hinata, who were standing in the doorway, and then the four of us left the school.

Konoha High School was a big school for ninjas that was; well, like any other school. There were sports teams, all the basic subjects, three grades in one school (10, 11, and 12), the cliques (sadly...) and the teachers for each subject.

The school system still gives us our regular vacations, thank god.

Me, Sakura, Ino and Hinata were walking out of school, when we seen a group of guys from our class. There was Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Sai, and….

Him.

* * *

So? I hope you all liked it! I want _**YOU **_to guess who was in Tenten's dream! R&R


	2. Tipical Boys

**So this is chapter 2! Sorry that its so short ^_^'' I just hope you guys like it!**

**I don't own Naruto! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

His name is Neji Hyuuga.

He was in my class and was very popular. He had long brown hair and eyes that were like Hinata's. Well, it makes sense since they're cousins. He was smart, good looking, popular, funny; what more could a girl want? The only problem was….he didn't like anybody. _**ESPECAILLY **_girls. Always says they are "too annoying" and "a waste of time." So I had no chance.

The boys looked over at us and we all just walked by, giggling. They were all standing by a tree in the garden area of the school. After we went down the hill, they just turned around and continued talking. What do guys talk about anyways? I guess I'll never know.

"So did you guys hear about the party that's going on at Naruto's house?" Sakura asked us. We all nodded excited about it. Hinata started to blush at the sound of his name. "Everyone in our class is going." Ino said happily jumping up and down.

Did I forget to mention that our school was split up into two sections? There are the Chūnin, meaning "Middle Ninja" (i.e. Ino, Sakura, Me, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Neji, Kiba and others in my class) who are training to become ninja teachers and there are the Genin, which are known as "Junior Ninja" (i.e. people in the lower grades). The teachers in our school are Jōnin, meaning "High Ninja". But I'm getting off topic here.

"So, are you going Tenten? Cause if you want you can get a ride with me." Sakura asked with a smile.

"Yeah and sure, I'll get a ride with you." I replied with a smile. "Well the party isn't until Friday and its Wednesday, so we have a day and a half to shop for an outfit." Ino said. Hinata nodded. They were right. But what could I pick out to wear? I didn't have good fashion sense, did I?

After we walked for awhile, I started to head home. I need to think about what I was going to wear. When I got home, I found a note on the table. It said:

_Dear Tenten,_

_If I'm not around when you read this, it's because I had to work late. Sorry! Your dinner is in he oven waiting. I hope it's still warm for you._

_Love,_

_Iruka^^_

Oh my, I guess I'm eating alone tonight.

Iruka is my father. Well…..he's not actually my dad but, I like to call him that. He adopted me because my mother and father died when I was little. He's all I have left. He treats me as if I were is own. That means a lot to me.

I threw my book bag on the couch and walked into the kitchen to get my dinner. I opened the oven door and took my plate out. It smelled so good! I brought it upstairs to my room and turned the light on with my free hand. I put the plate on my dresser and looked around for my T.V. remote. Turns out it was right next to my plate. I pressed to power button and flicked through the channels while taking a bite of my food. There was nothing on T.V. to watch.

This was going to be a long night.


	3. Learning Info

**Heey! R u guys happy now that I'm updatig some stories? WooT lol I hope you guys like this! **

**When the girls text, around a name is just telling you which girl is sending what text :P Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3**

After an hour, I was getting tired. My eyes kept trying to close but I won't let them. I had to try to find a way to stay awake. I looked around my room, searching for that something. I seen a few books, my Xbox 360 (yes, I have one), my IPod and my cell phone. I decided to grab my cell and text someone. I grabbed it and turned it on. While I waited for it to start up, I walked out into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror, rubbing my eyes. I turned the warm water on; it flowed out of the tap slowly. I put my hands down into it and bent down, splashing it up on my face to wake me up. I dabbed my face lightly with a towel. I walked back into my room, picking up the phone. It was on by now and I was clicking on the Menu button, going to the Contacts and picking out someone to text. I ran past a few tempting names;

Ino Yamanaka 652 – 3419

Sakura Haruno 444 – 3926

Hinata Hyuuga 492 – 3214

Naruto Uzumaki 462 – 7777

Sasuke Uchiha 344 – 2946

Sai 462 - 8888

I looked down to the bottom only for my eyes to catch _his_ number.

Neji Hyuuga 492 – 9985

I didn't know if I should text him or not. It was making my stomach turn rapidly. Should I do it? I don't even know that much about the damn guy! But I wish I did…he seemed so….different. In a good way. His expression was always so tough looking and intelligence MUST run in his clan because he is a friggin genius! He always gets straight A's!

I wish I were that smart.

I glanced through the numbers a second time a decided I'd talk to Hinata. I clicked on her name and entered my message.

Tenten Hey. What's up?

I sent the message and set my phone down along side me. I had finished my homework earlier so I really had nothing to do. A few seconds later, my phone vibrated.

Hinata Hey! Nm, bored as hell. U?

Tenten Same. Hey…can I ask you something?

I held on to the phone, waiting. I decided I would ask Neji's cousin about him. Why not? What hurt will it do? It's not like she'll tell him…..will she? No! This is Hinata we're talking about! She's not like that! The phone rumbled again on my palm.

Hinata Yeah, of course! You can ask me anything :)

Tenten Okay…well. Your cousins with Neji, right? Well… What's he like?

Hinata Whatya mean? Hey…do you like him? OOH! Okay so…you want to know him better?

Tenten PLEASE! Promise you won't tell anyone! I really like him and yes, I want to get to know him better, okay?

Hinata Alrighty! I can tell you anything you need to know! So…what do u want to know first?

I thought about that for a second. What DID I really want to know about Neji? I threw ideas around in my head before answering the text.

Tenten Well…what does he look for in a girl? Like…what does he like?

Hinata Hm…Well. He likes girls that r funny, smart, strong and kind. I think you fit that description perfectly! Lol

Tenten Oh, really? How the hell do I fit THAT? I'm quite, dump as a doorknob, tough maybe and well…am I kind?

Hinata Of course! Well, sorry but I g2g kk? Ttyl byee 3

I slid my keyboard slowly, moving it up and down as I thought. Kind? Smart? Hinata…your nuts. I put my phone down on my nightstand next to my bed and got up and hauled on my pajamas. I pulled my bed sheets down and climbed in, my lights were already off. The only light in my room was the blinking green light on the Xbox, my cell phone screen and my window; from the street light outside my room. I cuddled down into my covers. I stared out of my window, listening to the wind blowing through the tree in my front yard. I could feel my eyes slowly closing with my doziness. I let sleep take over and deeply fell faster. Soon enough, I was out cold.

* * *

You like? Review plz!


End file.
